The present invention is directed towards a mop base. Specifically the present invention relates a flexible mop base. The flexible mop base has an absorption bottom level and a top level fabricated from plastic or comparable material. The mop has a flexible edge that is capable of rotating up to ninety degrees of arc to accommodate different types of surfaces during a process of cleaning. Furthermore, the mop has a handle attachment mechanism that allows a user of the mop base to twist and turn the mop base so that it reaches all desirable surfaces.
There are many well-known mop bases available on the market. The prior art discloses many different alternatives for having mop bases. However, there is a long felt but unfulfilled need for having a better mop base that the prior art does not accomplish. The conventionally known prior art discloses a variety of mop bases such as mop bases that are incapable of flexing at all or flexing the way the present invention does. Furthermore, there are mop bases that have mop bases that are capable having extensions attached to them. However, there are no mop bases that are capable of cleaning different shape surfaces like the present invention can. The present invention supercedes all of prior art by providing features that are novel, useful and non-obvious to one skilled in the art.
In the description of the present invention, specific terms and references to the drawings are used to better describe and illustrate the present invention. However, one skilled in the art must understand that the present invention is not limited to the descriptions, illustrations and the specific terms presented in the description. The present invention is hereby limited by the prior art and the claims herewith appended. The illustrations, specific terms and descriptions are used for the purposes of presentation, description, illustration and better understanding of the present invention.
There are several U.S. Patents currently available, however, none of them address the long felt need that the present invention fulfills. The following is a brief summary of that prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,271 to Janssen discloses a collapsible mop holder for holding a double pocket swab having a pair of opposed, curved, foldable U-shaped wings with the bight of the wings outer, a hinge between the wings and to which the wings are secured. One of the wings is longer than the other. A pair of reinforced struts integrally mounted on the longer of said wings transverse to the longitudinal axis of said wing. Furthermore, a center bar on a longer wing is mounted integrally at one end to the bight of the U-shaped portion and free at the other end above the hinge. A center bar at the shorter end is mounted integrally at one end to the bight of the U-shaped portion of the wing and free at the other end above the hinge. There is also a mop handle socket which is freely rotatable on the longer wing center bar. The present invention is a flexible mop base having a flat base layer fabricated from a hard material such as a plastic and an absorption layer attached to the flat base layer. Furthermore, one of the ends of the flat base can be rotated so that it can accommodate different types of surfaces. The rotation angle does not exceed ninety degrees of arc. The mechanism consists of a hinge and two stopper located on that hinge preventing that end from rotating more than ninety degrees in either direction. Finally, the mop base contains a handle attachment mechanism. The attachment mechanism has a socket that is can freely rotates in at least two directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,250 to Young discloses a mop pad holder having attachment means for the attachment of a mop pad and for the separate attachment of a sheet of wiping or polishing material. The mop pad has apertures that can lock in the attachment material and secure it. The present invention is a flexible mop base having a flat base layer fabricated from a hard material such as a plastic and an absorption layer attached to the flat base layer. Furthermore, one of the ends of the flat base can be rotated so that it can accommodate different types of surfaces. The mop base contains a handle attachment mechanism. The attachment mechanism has a socket that is can freely rotates in at least two directions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,387 to Kresses et al. teaches a mop head having two flaps which can be folded back upon each other. The mop head includes two pouches on its upper side and an additional securing device allocated t one pouch. A system is provided to facilitate the securing of the strap to the end of the flap in the locked position. The system""s securing device is a strap or retaining plate having two elongated holes or slots, the plate being fitted to a fabric covering of the mop head at its short end, with screw-head-like projecting securing means corresponding to the elongated holes on one of the flaps, whereby the elongated holes have a longitudinal extension permitting insertion in the pouch, on the relative movement of the flap and strap, and the securing means lie against the edge of the elongated hole towards the short end with the mop head secured in the operative position, and lie against the edge of the elongated hole towards the handle when the flaps are folded. The present invention is a flexible mop base having a flat base layer fabricated from a hard material such as a plastic and an absorption layer attached to the flat base layer. Furthermore, at least one of the ends of the flat base is capable of rotation. The mechanism consists of a hinge and two stoppers located on that hinge preventing the ends from rotating more than ninety degrees in either direction. Finally, the mop base contains a handle attachment mechanism. The attachment mechanism has a socket that is can freely rotates in at least two directions.
While the prior art is of a significant interest, it does not address the specific need that the present invention accomplishes. The present invention provides a convenient way of having a flexible mop base that is capable of being adjusted to several different surfaces. The mop base has at least one flexible end that is capable of cleaning surfaces that are perpendicular to a crossing surface.
The present invention is directed to a flexible mop base.
Another object of the present invention is to have a flexible mop base having at least one end that is capable of flexing.
Another object of the present invention is to have a flexible mop base having a hard top layer to which an absorption layer is attached.
Another object of the present invention is to have a flexible mop base having a flexing mechanism with two stoppers permitting rotation of the mop base end up to a certain degree.
Another object of the present invention is to have a flexible mop base having a mop holder attachment mechanism capable of free rotation in several directions.